I Won't Say I'm In Love
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: The Winx are playing Truth or Dare and Musa refuses to admit that she loves Riven. What happens when she tries to explain through song? And what's Stella up to with her phone? My second songfic, first in this format though. Should I make another? R


Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or this song.

So here's the reason for this fic. I'm in the middle of my story Stalked and all of a sudden this song comes on my player. Guess what my reaction is. My heart starts pounding, my mind racing, and I'm seeing flashes of a story for Musa. My hands start shaking and I can't help but write. So I stuck the song on shuffle and started typing. If there's another songfic out here for this couple and this song, I'm sooo sorry. I really don't mean to copy you. If not, awesome! Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

"Come on Musie, say it." The girls were playing a harmless game of Truth or Dare. Stella was incredibly hyper when she returned to the dorm after her amazing date with Brandon, in which they- or she rather- had decided she would get Musa to admit to being in love with Riven. She wasn't expecting the reaction she got though.

"No, I won't say it. I like Riven a lot, yes. Love though? No, I don't want it." Musa shifted uncomfortably on her pillow. She didn't want to go down this path, not this talk.

"What? Why? Love is amazing. It's the essence of life. All you need is love." Amore was confounded. How could someone not want love?

"Love, it's just never turned out well for me. I've been cheated on, stomped on, and completely torn apart. No, Stella, I don't love him." Musa turned to face the TV, clearly dismissing the conversation.

Everyone stared at the girl. They knew she was the most emotionally vulnerable but they had always assumed it was because of her mom, not a boy. Tecna spoke first, "Locking out love is illogical. Why would you do something like that?"

Musa sighed. She couldn't think of a way to explain it. She was thinking and when she thought, she needed to move her fingers so she picked up her guitar. Haha, nervous habits sure do inspire some random fun and unexpected outcomes.

She strummed randomly before putting together some chords. Then, she began to sing.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Her friends picked up on what she was doing. Stella jumped in, clapping excitedly after putting her phone down, and began to sing.

_Who do ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

Musa stopped to stare at the girl. Stella obviously wasn't going to let it go. Well, Musa wasn't going to admit to any such nonsense any time soon. She started playing again.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Stella started in again, becoming frustrated with her stubborn, blind friend.

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

"Musa, why can't you just admit you love him? The rest of fit together so perfectly. You would too if you'd stop being stubborn." Flora was just as confused as everyone else. Why couldn't Musa see a good thing?

Musa wasn't giving up. She wasn't doing this.

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

"I'm not even this against being in love? What happened to make you so... cold?" Layla loved Musa like a sister but the girl confused the hell out of her.

Musa sighed before picking up on the chords again. At least the music was comforting her.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh _

Now Tune had had enough with her bonded fairy's poor attitude. She wasn't going to let a few things that happened in Musa's past ruin all her chances at true love. She joined in the singing with Amore and Stella, quickly followed by Chatta.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

Musa was wearing down. She was slowly starting to see what her friends were talking about. That didn't mean that she was giving in and admitting it without a fight though.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Stella knew they almost had her. Just a little more pushing.

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

No, Musa was not admitting it.

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Bloom decided to join in on the singing fun, accompanied by Flora.

_You're doing flips read our lips  
You're in love_

Her will was slipping, coming to a close with the song she was playing. Not yet, no. She wouldn't.

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

Layla knew they had her. The smile that broke across her face only showed that she knew it.

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

She was done. Musa gave up. She stopped strumming and finished the song accapella, staring at her friends.

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Stella was ecstatic. She jumped up sending the pixie on her lap to the floor, earning her a scoff from Tune. "Oh! Yay! Welcome to the club Musie!" She wrapped her arms around the blushing girl and turned off her phone, ending the call she had sent to a few Red Fountain Specialists when everyone had been paying attention to the musical fairy.

Five boys were laughing, completely shocked that Stella could be that sneaky, while one magenta-haired Specialist was discovering just how deeply he could blush.

* * *

Oooh! Stella called Brandon, who in turn put her on speaker. Haha. Well, that's the second songfic I've done and the first in that format. What do you think? I was in the mood for some fluff. Now, onto another chapter of Stalked. Review!


End file.
